My past Your present Our future
by Liz-Li
Summary: Syaoran’s past and Sakura’s present are connected without them knowing it, they have to face their fears from the past and the present to overcome the threat that is trying to destroy their world and the people they love
1. Loosing the One you Love

Ok I'm back with this fic. I corrected some things and I wrote new things, of course I'm getting help from my friend Josh… ok let's start this…

This story is AU so there are a lot of differences from the actual anime (or the manga) so if you don't get some of the things that I wrote just tell me and I'm going to try and explain them better ok???

SUMMARY: Syaoran's past and Sakura's present are connected without them knowing it, they have to face their fears from the past and the present to overcome the threat that is trying to destroy their world and the people they love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or any of the characters they belong to Clamp,  I only own Josh (don't ask) if they were mine the anime would have been LONGER but oh well…. (do I have to do this every chapter???) 

 "" Speaking

'' Thoughts

( ) Me talking

**** Change of scenery 

My past Your present Our future 

Syaoran's POV (I'm not into this so this will not be happening a lot ok???)

One spell, that's all it took, a spell we didn't knew about, even Eriol was surprised, we tried everything to get her back and we almost lost Eriol in the process but we didn't succeed.

I can't forget her face when the spell hit her, it was like she was expecting it, like if she knew what was going to happen and she accept it with arms wide open, she didn't have anything to loose, they made sure of that taking away the persons she loved the most, her father and Touya, all she had was me but that wasn't good enough.

I couldn't save her and I hate myself for it I know I could have done something, but she didn't let me, maybe if I had tried harder… then maybe… why life is so unfair?

I remember every second after the spell hit her, Eriol's surprised face, Meiling screaming, Tomoyo fainting, Kero trying to break free, Yue trying to get "them" and I can see myself standing there, not believing what I was seeing, what I was living.

I guess I stopped feeling after I learned that I had lost her for good and that there was nothing to do, I haven't left mi bedroom since then and I can't go back to Hong Kong, mother said that I had to stay here, I guess she can't fell my pain, everything makes me think about her, even my bedroom, here is where I told her about the Li clan plans, I told her that I had to marry someone with magic and I remember her telling me that maybe we could find a girl with magic powers, that maybe Nakuru wanted to marry me, she smiled at me and the broke out laughing because, as she told me, I looked scared, then I went serious and I told her that I didn't wanted anyone but her, she just smiled and kissed me, guess we didn't need words, but now, all that is gone and I don't have nothing else.

Meiling sometimes comes to see how I'm doing but we don't talk about that special matter, I think she doesn't want to talk about it because it causes her pain.

I really miss her and I don't know if I can live without her all I want to do is kill myself so that I could be with her again and hold her in my arms and never let her go, but there's something holding me back… something that is calling me, something that is telling me that this is far from over

End of POV

In Hong Kong a boy with amber ayes was lying in his bed looking at a picture of a girl with curly brown hair with beautiful colored honey eyes, she was smiling and hugging a girl with long violet colored hair with eyes that were a clear amethyst color, suddenly he hear someone knocking on his door

"Syaoran!!! Open the door, we need to talk!!" Meiling shouted trying to open the door or trying to break it down she sound desperate, like if there was some fire in the house

"Meiling go away!!!!" Syaoran screamed getting really annoyed 'I really need some peace right now'

"It's an emergency Syaoran, come on!!!" Meiling screamed at the other side of the door

Syaoran gave up and went to open the door, when he opened it he found a really pale Meiling with a serious looking Eriol and a scared Tomoyo 

"What's going on?" he asked while watching carefully at each one of them.

"The cards" Meiling said almost out of air 

"What about them?" asked a curious Syaoran 

"They disappeared Syaoran" said Eriol really serious, Syaoran turned to see him with a very surprised face 

"What?" he asked almost afraid and confused 

"They are gone" said Meiling looking straight at Syaoran 

"And so are Kerberous and Yue" said Eriol, Syaoran felt like fainting but he just stayed there staring at Eriol not knowing what to do or what to say.

***************************************

Far away from there in the city of Tomoeda, lived a girl with bright green eyes and long, beautiful and auburn hair, she was beautiful but she had a lot of bad things going on in her life to noticed this, a few weeks ago her mother was killed and the police was busy trying to find the guilty person, but there were no clues to find him. And to put things worse her father and little sister were killed in an airplane accident.

The name of this girl is Sakura and right now she was living with her mother ex-boyfriend and he was an awful person, he was always hurting Sakura or telling her awful things about her mom

Sakura was lying in the grass of the Penguin Park, she was waiting for someone…

Sakura's POV (Again I'm not really into this but I need to write this, I think that this is going to be the last one but I'm not sure ok????)

It's funny how life can change, in less than 5 months I lost my whole family and now I'm living with a person that hates me, not that I like him that much, but living with him is hell. I used to be a really happy girl with a lot of friends but all that changed.

I think I started to change when mi father and my little sister were killed and after that my mom decided to have someone new in her life, I know that my mother didn't loved Toru, she was only trying to forget my dad, I don't really blame her, the pain was so much that she needed something to keep her going with her life, but now… she's gone too.

I never trusted Toru, and I was right, he's the worst man I have ever met, he's always blaming me for my mother's death, I'm really sure he's not hurt because my mother is dead I actually think he's angry because now he's stuck with me, I would gladly leave but I don't have anywhere to go, besides I think I have to stay with him until I'm 18 and then I can have everything that my family wanted me to have but I think that Toru wants all that.

To make things worse I found, no wait is more like that book found me, it was yellow with the name of Suki in the front but the moment I touched the book it became pink with the name of Sakura on it, on the inside it has a lot of cards, they are like tarot cards and they are yellow, well that's not the problem, my problem is that a stuffed animal arrived to my bedroom and told me that I was the chosen one, I don't know who choose me but I'm going to kill that person, the stuffed animal told me a lot of things that confused me, something about a card mistress or something like that, something about an evil and that I have to change the cards, I didn't really understand him, not that I listened to everything he said but I don't really have the time or the energy to be doing things that a stuffed animal is telling me to do. 

Right now all I want to do is focus on the stupid musical that my school is holding but I have to say that one of the cards caught my attention and I converted it like the stuffed animal told me, but I'm not sure that I'm going to change more of that cards is not that important right???

End of POV

"Hey Sakura" a brown haired boy with green and brown eyes (you know that color right?? Is not green but is not brown is a mixture of both colors) told Sakura and sat beside her.

"Hey Josh" said Sakura and stood up to stretch a little 

"So what happened to your stuffed animal??" Josh asked with a little laugh and trying to not break down lying 

"Shut up Josh!!! You know he doesn't like to be called like that" said Sakura with anger in her voice 

"Oh yeah I think he made sure "we" don't call him like that again… how's your finger by the way???" he asked with a false concerned face 

"It's fine thank you very much" said Sakura hitting him on the arm 

"Ow!!" said Josh pretending to be hurt 

"Oh shut… great just great" said Sakura looking past Josh with a really annoyed voice 

"What??" asked Josh turning to look at what Sakura was watching "oh forget about my question"

"Sakura!!!" screamed a yellow looking stuffed animal (we all know who is him) "C'mon you have to change the cards, please!!!! And please FEED ME!!!!" Kero screamed 

"Look KERO I don't really want to change them and besides I already change one of them…" started to say Sakura with an annoyed voice

"And she fainted" said Josh 

"Yeah, that too, but as I was saying I changed one, why do I have to change all of them??" asked Sakura really annoyed with Kero 

"You just have to, look it's a really long story but they can save your life and others life and… and… ah!! How do I explain this to you??" said Kero really confused, he was trying to give Sakura a reason to change the cards without revealing what happened to the last card mistress 'I wish Eriol was here' Kero thought.

"Look I don't have a reason to change them when I have a reason I might change them…" said Sakura 

"But if you don't change them…" Kero started to say but Sakura interrupt him 

"Besides I have a lot of things to do, with the musical and all that" she said rolling her eyes 

"Yeah so we are leaving stuff… err… I mean Kero" said Josh standing up "C'mon Sakura" said Josh grabbing her wrist 

"Bye Kero see you later" screamed Sakura while walking with Josh.

"I wish you could understand Sakura, something really bad is going to happen if "they" get a hold on the cards, I can't loose another card mistress, you are our only hope, Yue where are you I could use your help here!!!!" screamed Kero to no one in particular.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok how was it??? I think it was better than the other version don't you think???

Well I hope you liked it and well… since Josh is forcing me to do this… I need 5 reviews for the next chapter, I hate to do this but I really need to know if you liked or hated the story, besides I think is better if I know that someone is reading this right???

Well that's all for now… see you later BYE!!!!


	2. Meeting new people

Well here's chapter two, I hope you like it and well before anything else I want to thank:

Shichinintai no Jakotsu

Silver Wolf Gurl

Me!!!! 

I hope you keep reading and that you like this story oki????

 " " Speaking

' ' Thoughts

(  ) Me talking

**** Change of scenery

My past Your present Our future 

It was a sunny day in Hong Kong, people were enjoying the day swimming or having a picnic with their loved ones, whoever a single boy with messy chocolate colored hair was in his room, laying in bed, just staring at the ceiling.

Syaoran was really surprised when Eriol and Meiling told him about the cards and the guardians, after they told him this information they tried to locate the cards by tracking their aura but well… since their card mistress was gone, the aura was really weak and not even Eriol could track them down.

'When did things started to go out of control?' Syaoran hated to think about THAT day but he couldn't take it out of his mind, why did the evil ones disappeared just like that? Did they knew that the cards were going to take off? And why did the cards disappeared? 'I don't think that Suki sealed them and send the book away, everything was so sudden that she couldn't have known what was going to happened that she was going to...'

Suddenly Syaoran felt something, it was some kind of power with a pink aura (guess who?) "What the.." Syaoran stood up and went outside his room.

"Syaoran did you feel it?" Eriol asked as he approached Syaoran 

"Eriol?" asked Syaoran 'Oh yeah, I forgot he was staying here' thought Syaoran "Yes I felt it, what was it?" 

"The cards, I think someone is using them" Eriol said in a panic voice 

"How?" Syaoran asked trying to remember if that was possible, as long as he knew, Clow knew that Suki was going to find the cards, that's why she could open the book, so… 'Suki knew that se was going to die, that's why someone else can use the cards, she left them to this other person' Syaoran thought really amazed, Suki knew she was going to die and she didn't told him

"I'm not sure" Eriol said thinking the same thing that Syaoran thought

"Where?" Syaoran asked, he was asking Eriol where the card were being used

Eriol stood quiet for a moment, he was trying to track the aura, then he opened his eyes really surprised "Japan… Tomoeda to be exact" he said

Syaoran was shocked to hear this, that's the place where Suki used to live, what were the cards doing there, and more important who was using them??

"When do we leave?" Meiling asked entering the room

Eriol looked at her with wonder, what was she talking about??

"Tonight" Syaoran simply said and went to his room to pack his things

Eriol kept looking at Meiling "We have to find out who's using them, maybe he or she knows what really happened with Suki" Meiling told him and went to her room

Eriol shook his head and went to call Tomoyo, Meiling was still with the idea that something weird happened that day Suki died, and now that he thought about it, if the cards and the guardians left after their mistress was killed, that means that they had orders to leave… what was going on???

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Far away from there in Penguin Park to be exact, Kero, Sakura and Josh were having a lot of problems.

"Josh!!!" Sakura screamed while trying to avoid some blue balls of energy "C'mon help me!!"

"I'm trying.. ow!! Stupid thing" Josh screamed while fighting a big black monster that had a face of a horse, body of a lion and really big wings (I'm bad at creating monsters) "Rope, tie that thing, thunder, hit it!!" (Ah didn't expect that right?) Josh screamed while throwing a scroll with a lot of symbols in the air and hitting two symbols with a sword that was between orange and gray, then from the scroll a big rope went flying and tied the monster and a thunder hit the monster make it him collapse.

"Ah! Fly!" Sakura screamed and two wings grew on her back "Kero help!!" Sakura screamed while flying in circles trying to avoid the same balls 

"This is why I told you to transform the cards, but you didn't listen..." Kero said transforming to Keroberos 

"Talk later, now help!!" screamed Josh trying to help Sakura 

"Card created by Suki, discard your old form and be reborn under the name of Sakura, the new mistress!! Shield!!" Sakura screamed changing shield to protect herself from the balls. (I will explain this at the end of the chapter ok?)

"Didn't knew the boy had magic" said a voice watching the whole thing from the top of a building 

"He hide his aura" said another voice sounding bored

"Well I still think that this is going to be easy, with such a difficult life, she's going to be more easy than that Suki girl" the first voice said looking at the scene before her

"I hope you're right, I can't waste more time" said the voice almost angry

"I'm always right aren't I?" said the first voice with an air of superiority 

"Yeah, right" said the other voice sarcastically.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Syaoran and the others were in the plane, Syaoran was looking at the city bellow him, they were about to land, he was remembering the last time he was there and it brought pain to his heart 'I was here with Suki' he thought sadly

Meiling was at his side looking at him sadly, she knew that this trip was bringing bad memories to him, but they needed to find out who was using the cards 'I wonder if it's the girl that Suki showed me' she thought

Eriol and Tomoyo were behind them, Tomoyo was sleeping on Eriol's shoulder, she was a little happy because she was returning to her house, she really missed her mother, it had been almost a year since she last saw her

Eriol was looking at Tomoyo with love in his eyes, he knew that they were in danger, if the cards were being used then that meant that they were here, he was scared for Tomoyo's safety, he couldn't loose her, he loved her too much

The plane landed in Tomoeda and they went for their bags

Syaoran stopped Eriol for a second "The cards…" he simply, said, he was still really weak from the last battle, so it was a little difficult for him to track the aura

Eriol close his eyes for a moment "I think they are still being used" he said

"Why would someone use the cards for this long???" Syaoran asked himself, Eriol was thinking the same thing

They went with Tomoyo and Meiling and then they went to look for Tomoyo's limo, her mother send it to them

After they found the limo, Eriol told the driver to take them to Penguin Park, the driver looked at them with question in his eyes, but he obeyed and took them to Penguin Park

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura, Josh and Kero were hiding behind the slide of the King Penguin, they were really tired and their clothes were really dirty

"Who are they?" Sakura asked Kero out of air

Kero shook his head "I don't really know, but they are here for the cards" he told her looking behind them to see if they were still there

"Them why don't we give them to them?" Sakura asked already taking the cards out

"No!!!" Kero and Josh shouted at the same time, Sakura looked at Josh surprised, Josh looked at his feet realizing his mistake

"Why not?" Sakura asked almost annoyed, she was really tired, they have been hours trying to fight this persons

"Long story" Kero said "I think they are gone" he said and started to get away from them

Sakura shook her head "I'm really tired" she said to Josh

Josh looked at her for a second and then followed Kero

When Sakura followed Josh, and blue ball went towards her, she jumped and the ball destroyed a three "Not again" she said really tired and called the fly card

The shadows were laughing "This is too easy" one of them said the other nodded

Syaoran and the other arrived in that moment, they went out of the limo and went running to were they heard the fight

"Damn, fun's over" said the voice from the building annoyed

 "Didn't thought they were going to come, c'mon we can finish this later" said the other voice moving his hand, then the balls and the monsters disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Josh out of breath and getting up from the grass 

"What? They think is fun to attack someone and then disappear?" said Sakura really angry while landing behind Josh holding her staff 

"Wait a second…" Kero said while gazing were the other 4 were running "Hey it's Eriol!!" he screamed really happy

"Who?" asked Sakura and Josh while gazing at each other.

"Keroberos what… oh dear" said Eriol watching the scene, Syaoran stopped behind him watching with amazed eyes Meiling and Tomoyo stopped behind him and Tomoyo gasped 

"How did… why… who is she?" Syaoran asked Kero, Kero turned around and saw what he was talking about, Sakura was standing there with her staff and wings on her back 

"Oh, she's Sakura, the new card mistress" he said like if it was nothing

"What?!!!" Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling said really shocked 

"I better explain" said Kero looking at their amazed faces

"Yeah you better" said Syaoran while glaring at Kero 

"Don't start with me brat" said Kero warningly

"Who are you.." started to say Syaoran but was interrupted by Josh 

"(cough, cough) Excuse me can somebody tell us who are you and what are you doing here?" he said looking at each one of them

"That's what we would like to know" said Meiling watching  intensely at Sakura 

"Well I'm going to explain but let's go near the threes" said Kero changing to his false form, neither of them noted that Sakura was looking really dizzy.

Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Josh, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol went near a bunch of threes and sat down, well except Syaoran who was pacing "Ok I better start before Suki's…" he started to say

"Don't" said Syaoran interrupting Kero "Don't say…" he said with pain in his voice

"Ok, well before that day Suki told me that if something happened to her she wanted me to find a girl named Sakura, she said that the book was going to guide me, she never told me how the book new or what but she told me that it was necessary that Sakura transformed the cards because they needed her just like she needed them, she didn't told me anything else, so the obvious thing was for me to tell Yue and do as she told me but well I don't know where Yue is and this girl right here doesn't want to change the cards" Kero said turning to look at Sakura who was almost asleep 

"Look (yawn) you never gave me a reason and who is this Suki girl, how did she knew about me and specially if this are her cards why do I have to change them, can't she come and use them" Sakura really hit a nerve there, everyone was silent with sad faces well everyone except Josh who was really confused 

"Well... you see..." Meiling started to say but was interrupted by Syaoran 

"She's dead" he said looking at the ground and hitting a rock with his feet

"What?" Josh and Sakura asked at the same time 

"It's a really long story and I don't think that any of us want to talk about it" said Eriol looking at the sky 

"Kero you never.." Sakura started to say 

"I didn't thought that you needed to know" Kero said feeling guilty and sad at the same time 

"I didn't need to know?!! I didn't need to know?!!!" screamed Sakura angrily

"Sakura calm down" said Josh trying to calm her down

"No, don't you see it? Whoever attack us a while ago was trying to kill me and they already kill another girl and Kero just decided that I didn't need to know that I was going to be attacked  by some people that I don't know and I don't even know why they want to attack me and… and…" Sakura was standing up by now and she almost collapsed in Syaoran (remember, she was dizzy) 

"Hey careful" he said grabbing her by the waist

"Oh God I'm so sleepy" she said, Josh stood up and grabbed her by her waist 

"You ok?" he asked concerned 

"Just sleepy" Sakura told him resting her head on his chest

"You were attacked?" Eriol asked 

"We can talk about that later right now we have to..." Kero started to said but suddenly Sakura stood really straight 

"Wait what time is it??" she asked with fear in her voice

"Almost 6 why?" Eriol told her looking at his watch

"Oh shit, shit, shit, I have to go, it's so late he's going to be so mad.." she said and started to run forgetting that she was really tired 

"Hey wait!!" Syaoran screamed 

"No, let her!!" Josh said stopping him

"Kero stay in Josh's house" Sakura screamed before going around the corner 

"I know that" Kero said watching her go with a worried face 

"Oh God I hope he doesn't do anything to her" Josh said under his breath 

"Kero lives with you? But he's Sakura's guardian" Meiling said looking at Josh

"That's private" Josh said before Kero could answer 

"Who are you anyway?" Syaoran snapped at Josh 

"I'm Sakura's best friend" he simply said glaring at him 

"Why do you know about the cards and Kero?" Syaoran asked, Josh was going to answer but Eriol interrupted him 

"He has magic" he said looking at Josh without much surprise

"What?" Syaoran and Meiling asked really surprised 

"How do you know?" Tomoyo asked Eriol 

"His aura" he said still looking at Josh

"Why do you have magic?" Meiling asked, Josh just stood there not saying anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok that's the second chapter, I hope once again, that it was better than the last version so… oh yeah well since I just got like 3 reviews I'm guessing that with 3 reviews for the next chapter is more than enough don't you think???

Well that's it… until the next chapter BYE!!!

Remember 3 reviews for the next chapter oki????


	3. Starting a new adventure

Hi!!! I guess I'm like really late with this chapter, but I'm having a rough time and all that, and well Josh had to do most of the work but oh well… so I hope this is good and I'm going to try to update sooner ok??? Well I want to thank:

Cherri: Hey Thanx for your comment, no one had ever tell me that 'bout this story... well I hope you keep reading Thanx!!!

Naru: I hope you think that this chapter is great too, Thanx for the review!!!

Silver Wolf Gurl: I'm sorry if this is confusing but well I think the plot is just like that, confusing, but don't worry things will get clearer in the future

SakuraLiForever: I hope you still think this is good, so well I hope you like this chapter ok??? Thanx!!

So well thanx for the reviews, they keep me writing and I really hope you all like this story as much as I do so well now with the new chapter…

 " " Speaking

' ' Thoughts

(  ) Me talking

**** Change of scenery

My past Your present Our future 

"Well??" Syaoran asked getting impatient 

"Well, what?" asked Josh trying to sound innocent and looking everywhere but them

"Oh don't play fool, you heard Meiling" said Syaoran annoyed, he was in a bad mood

"I don't have to explain anything to you, you could be the enemy for all I know and I don't give explanations to anyone, in special people like you so now I'm leaving… c'mon Kero" Josh said and started to walk away 

"Ok" shouted Kero but before leaving he turned to look at the others "look I know you don't understand a lot of things, I myself don't understand a few things but I promise we're going to explain everything… eventually… so be patient ok?? Especially you GAKI !!" said Kero glaring at Syaoran 

"Who are…" Syaoran started to say glaring at Kero, he didn't liked the stupid stuffed animal and the feeling was mutual

"Bye" said Kero flying away before Syaoran could tell him anything else.

"Well that was interesting" said Eriol once they were alone 

"What was interesting?" snapped Syaoran glaring at the retreating figure of Kero

"Well to begin with, the fact that it looked like Suki knew that she was going to die… and other thing, is that that Josh guy has magic but he hides it well, so… we need to find a place to live, we can't jus stay with Tomoyo, we don't know how long we're going to stay here" Eriol said hugging Tomoyo to him

"Excuse me?" Syaoran asked annoyed Eriol just rolled his eyes 

"Well like I said we can't just stay at Tomoyo's house so we need to find a place to live" Eriol said calmly 

"Since when you live with us?? You were just crashing down for a few weeks" said Syaoran glaring at Eriol he didn't liked the guy either, Eriol loved to annoy him

"Well… I'm going to live with you guys until… this thing is over so c'mon we have look for a place and we need to enroll in a school, we can't stay without studying" Eriol started to walk while mumbling things to himself with Tomoyo beside him 

"Hey wait… are you even going to help to pay the rent or something??!" Syaoran screamed running after Eriol, Meiling stood where she was staring at the sky 

"You know Suki… I hope you did the right thing, that Sakura girl seems to have a lot of problems, I told you that when we meet her but you didn't listened to me, and you never mentioned that HE had magic and I know you knew… damn girl why do I have to be the one that has to know everything why didn't you tell Tomoyo??" Meiling said in a low voice then she sighed and started to walk after the others.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura was walking to school while rubbing her arm 'damn Toru this hurts like hell' she spotted Josh at the entrance of the school "Hey Josh" she said sadly 

"What did he do to you?" asked a concerned Josh looking at her arm

"Oh just the normal, scream at me tell me how I'm a worthless girl, and then throwing me into my room" she said without much emotion 

"You know, you could just tell the authorities…" Josh started to say but Sakura shook her head

"We have been through this Josh, I'm not telling anyone I can handle him ok??" Sakura said looking at Josh straight into his eyes Josh just sighed "Anyway, what happened after I left yesterday?" she asked trying to change the subject 

"Not much, they just discovered that I have magic" he said like if it was nothing Sakura stopped right on her tracks 

"What?? Did you told them that you..." she started to tell him really worried

"Of course not, who do you take me for?" Josh asked pretending to be hurt "They asked of course but I didn't told them, I don't trust them" 

"You don't trust in anyone, not even your family" Sakura said while walking to her locker 

"Well they hide things from me, would you trust someone that hides thing from you?" Josh asked 

"No, I guess not, so what are we going to do with these kids and the thing that attacked us yesterday?" Sakura said while opening her locker 

"Well I'm not sure, what can we do?? Mmm… maybe the right thing to do is wait for those kids to explain themselves and... you should transform the cards, you know just to be safe" Josh said leaning on one of the lockers

"Oh, well I transformed a card yesterday maybe I should put them all and transform all at the same time, what do you think?" Sakura asked getting her notebooks 

"I'm not sure about that, if you collapsed with just transforming one card, who knows what could happen if you transform all, maybe you should ask the stuffed animal" said Josh thinking really hard 

"Later, right now I want to practice for the musical, why did they choose me anyway? Is not like I can sing that well" Sakura said walking beside Josh 

"You never see yourself as you truly are" he said in a weird voice

"Oh well..." Sakura said shrugging and ignoring him.

They went into a big auditorium where a lot of kids were singing, dancing or playing some instrument, when Sakura and Josh entered the room a girl with long black hair and blue eyes went to them 

"Kinomoto, Josh I'm so happy you could join us" she said sarcastically 

"Right" said Josh rolling his eyes

"You know Kaya, maybe you could like I don't know… get out of the way" Sakura say really annoyed 

"Why Kinomoto? I'm I disturbing you?" Kaya said with a fake sweet voice 

"Oh not at all… is just that I don't think I deserve the honor of having you in front of me" Sakura said with a fake smile 

"Fine, the teacher wants you in the stage now" Kaya said and walked away with her nose in the air 

"Oh God, that girl gets in my nerves" Sakura told Josh gritting her teeth

"Not my fault" he said and went to sit in the first raw 

"What a great friend" Sakura said under her breath sarcastically.

"Sakura!! C'mon I want you to practice your dance number" Sakura's teacher told Sakura 

"Coming" Sakura screamed, Sakura went to the stage and sat on the floor trying to remember the steps of the song

"Hey Sakura" a boy with purple hair and blue eyes told Sakura, he was really good looking 

"Hi Shoda, ready to perform?" Sakura asked from the floor with her eyes still closed

"As long as you are" he said and sat beside Sakura "I'm sorry about Kaya, sometimes she can be such a..." he said but didn't finish his sentence because he was thinking of a word to describe her lovely cousin 

"Bitch?" Sakura said opening her eyes and looking at him

"Yeah, that's the word, just don't tell her I told you that, she could kill me" he said with a laugh 

"Oh don't worry my lips are sealed" Sakura told him with a smile 

"You are cute Sakura, how come you don't have a boyfriend?" Shoda asked her while touching her face, Sakura felt uncomfortable and stood up 

"Well I think the opposite sex is a threat to me" Sakura said, Shoda stood up and stared into her eyes, Sakura felt like something cold was running through her veins 

"Well, what about your friend over there?" he asked watching Josh 

"Well, he's different" Sakura said and went to practice her dance number 

Shoda stood there watching her and then he turned around to look at Josh, Josh felt some eyes on him and found Shoda looking at him, Josh just glared at him daring him to tell him something, Shoda just turned around and went backstage.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

In Tomoyo's house Syaoran was having a difficult time listening to Meiling and Eriol arguing about apartments, Meiling wanted to live on a apartment that had like 6 rooms and two floors while Eriol wanted to live on a normal apartment "You are not going to live with us forever you know?" Meiling said really irritated 

"More reason why we need a small department" Eriol told her calmly 

"Syaoran what do you think" both asked at the same time looking at Syaoran who was almost asleep 

"(yawn) I don't really care all I want to do is sleep so both of you decide what to do" he said and went into the room that Tomoyo gave him and closed the door, Eriol and Meiling just stared at the door then at each other and kept on arguing.

Inside the room, Syaoran was watching and old photograph that he had in a notebook, in the photograph was Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, the stuffed animal, Syaoran and… Suki 'God, how I miss you' Syaoran though while laying in his bed 'Did you knew that you were going to die? if that's so, why didn't you told me?' Syaoran was staring at Suki, she had curly brown hair with beautiful colored honey eyes, in the photograph Syaoran was behind her hugging her to him, they looked so happy, the photograph was taken one month before she was killed 'What really happened?' Syaoran asked himself, but he knew that the answer to that question was with Suki, she was the only one that knew what happened before she was killed, she had the answers to all the mysteries that were ahead of him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One week later (I can't write about all the things that happened in a week so I just jumped one week) Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol were moving to the new apartment, Meiling won, so they were living in a really big apartment full of empty rooms 

"See I told you that it was beautiful" Meiling said looking at Eriol 

"Still, it's too big" Eriol said going into the kitchen to arrange some things 

"Syaoran, don't you love this place?" Meiling asked Syaoran with sweetness in her voice 

"Ah? Yeah of course" he said without giving the thought much importance, actually he didn't care if the lived in a ugly apartment full of rats, he just wanted to end up with everything as fast as he could so that he could go back to being a depressed person, actually his mother wasn't happy about Meiling's choice she said that it was way to big for them, she didn't care about the money, they were rich after all, being part of the Li clan and all that.

"You know, we should go and try to find the girl and the boy" said Meiling playing with her hands 

"Yeah we should" said Syaoran without much enthusiasm 

"Well I'm going to go and ask Eriol" Meiling said noticing that Syaoran was just ignoring her 

"Ok" he said without looking at her

Meiling just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to talk to Eriol.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   

Sakura and Josh were at the park (again) talking to Kero "Why?" asked Sakura annoyed

"Because you are going to drain yourself and well sometimes a card can get confused and it can run away" said Kero remembering the time that Suki tried to change a lot of cards at once and The Dash escaped 

"So I just have to wait and change one by one?" asked Sakura getting angry 

"No, well yes in a sense, the more cards you change, the stronger you get and so when you get stronger you can change more than one" said Kero 

"Ok, so we just wait" said Josh 

"Now, you agree with him?" Sakura said glaring at Josh 

"Well he has a point, remember when you changed the fly?? You passed out" he said remembering the incident 

"Well that was my first time and…" Sakura said looking at the grass

"This is going to be your third time… sorry Sakura but I can't let you do that" Kero said really serious 

"Ok, for now, so when are you going to tell me the story about this Suki girl?" Sakura asked changing the conversation 

"Oh… well... you see... I'm not ready... it's just that..." Kero started to say sounding nervous and depressed

"It's ok, I can see you had a strong bond with Suki" Sakura said a little sad Kero saw this and felt guilty, but after all he wasn't ready to talk about Suki, it hurted too much 

"I'm going to tell you Sakura I swear... just not now ok??" Kero said trying to make Sakura happy

 "Ok" Sakura said giving him a little smile 

"Sakura about Toru..." Josh said trying to talk about it with Sakura, he didn't liked the fact that the guy was hurting Sakura and she wasn't doing a thing about it 

"Josh I already told you..." Sakura said with a tired voice

"No Sakura, he's right, is not right what he does to you, and you know it" Kero said with worry in his voice 

"I know (sigh) it just that if I say something they are going to send me to a foster home, and I don't want that" she said with a sad face, then she smiled a little and said "Don't worry I'm going to find a way to get rid of him" she said Josh couldn't help but get worried 

"Where is he now?" he asked 

"Oh, he went to a business trip, he's going to be back in a few days, so I'm free… for now" she said happily 

"That's good" said Josh feeling relieved 

"Now about the kids from the other day..." Sakura said 

"Oh, them, well let me explain..." Kero was going to explain but then he spotted 4 figures walking his way, he hide behind Sakura so that they couldn't see him, when they were getting near Kero saw that it was Meiling, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol "Oh good, now I can explain a little better and we can make better introductions" he said waving his little paws (?) to them "Eriol, Tomoyo, here!!!" he screamed, Eriol saw him and went to them the other 3 following behind him 

"Kero, long time no see" Eriol said with a smile 

"Yeah, well you better introduce to my friends here and then we can explain a little better" Kero said 

"I'm Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Reed" Eriol said bowing, Sakura blushed a little, Josh looked amazed at the new information 

"Clow Reed? As in the magician" he asked amazed

"Yeah, you know about him??" Eriol asked a little surprised

"Oh, yes but you better continue" he said glancing at Meiling for an unknown reason

She noticed this and blushed 'What the... I'm not blushing... I'm not' 

Tomoyo noticed this and smiled a knowingly smile "I'm Tomoyo" she said smiling 

"I'm Meiling" she said looking at her feet 

"Wait a second I know you don't I??" asked Sakura trying to get a better view of Meiling 

'Damn, she can't recognize me' Meiling panicked "Oh I don't think so... I have never ever saw you in my life" she said a little afraid that she might recognize her

 Syaoran noticed this 'Meiling knows something' he thought while glancing at Meiling 

"Oh, yeah maybe..." Sakura said but she still was trying to remember something 

"Well since that boy is not going to talk, I'm Josh and my friend over here is Sakura" he said hugging Sakura by her shoulders 

"I can talk you know" she said pushing him away from him, she looked at Syaoran 

"Who are you?" Syaoran looked startled, he was thinking so deeply that he forgot that they were there 

"I'm Syaoran" he said coldly

"He's the future leader of the Li clan" Meiling said proudly 

"Really?? That's cool" Sakura said smiling at him

Syaoran blushed a little 'Damn that smile' he thought 

"Well now that we know each other how about you answer a few questions" Josh said 

"If you answer ours" Meiling said

Josh turned to look at Sakura and she nodded make him know that it was ok to trust them, she didn't know how or why but she felt like she could trust them "Ok, deal" Josh finally said.

They were sitting under the threes, Eriol started to talk "Well maybe you already know but we have magic" 

"All of you?" Sakura asked 

"Yeah" said Meiling 

"Me and Eriol have it because we were born with it, Tomoyo and Meiling have a little of Eriol's magic, to defend themselves" explained Syaoran 

"Oh... well I have magic as you already know, but I didn't knew until Kero arrived and told me and showed me how to use the key" Sakura said, then they turned to see Josh 

"Well, I have magic because, well, I'm descendent of Clow" he said looking everywhere but them

"What?" Syaoran asked surprised

"Yeah, my family comes from Clow's father but well the magic use to jump generations, it jumped like 5 generations until it landed on me, I was really surprised and my family explained things to me, they didn't thought that I was going to be the one that was going to have magic" he said a little angry remembering how his so called family reacted to him having magic

"So that's why you are here?" asked Tomoyo "To protect Sakura" she stated more than asked

"Oh no, I met her before the cards and all that, I met her what? Five or six years ago" he said while glancing at Sakura, she was looking at nothing, like if she was in a trance "Sakura?" asked Josh, Sakura woke up from her daydream 

"Oh sorry, what?" she said embarrassed 

"You ok?" asked Kero really concerned 

"Yeah is just that I felt weird a moment ago, like if something was calling me, was trying to attract my aura" she said remembering the feeling, Syaoran looked up startled "Sorry, maybe it was my imagination" she said blushing and looking down 

'Oh... so soon?' Meiling thought to herself with a little smile, suddenly a fire ball went towards them and missed Sakura for a few inches 

"What the..." Josh said before another ball went down from the sky missing him 

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Meiling Sakura was trying to locate the place from where the balls were coming from 

"Is them again" Syaoran said, then two shadows were above them 

"Well it looks like the little wolf found us" said one shadow Syaoran recognized that voice at once 

"You!!!!" he screamed at the shadow and summoned his sword 

"You want to fight??" the voice asked with a laugh, Sakura transformed her key and stood up beside Syaoran 

"Oh, look the new mistress, want to have the same destiny as the other?" asked another voice laughing

Syaoran got angry "King of thunder, come forth!" he screamed using his incantation papers, but it didn't do a thing to the shadows 

"C'mon little wolf, you know that your papers doesn't work on us, don't you remember, that's one of the reasons why you lost you lovely Suki you weren't strong enough" the shadow said with malice in his voice 

"Shut up, just shut up" he said while grabbing his head, Sakura saw this 

"Card created by Suki, discard your old form and be reborn, under the new name of Sakura, the new mistress! Firey" fire went to the shadows but it didn't do anything 

"Dumb card mistress just give up, give us the cards" one of the shadows told her extending her hand

Sakura felt really tempted to give it to them but she felt that it was the wrong thing, besides she liked the fly card a lot "Nop, come and get them" she dared the shadows 

"Fine!!!" one of the shadows said and it send balls of fire and blue balls of energy, before they could hit them some kind of shield appeared and the balls disintegrated 

"Yue!!" Kero screamed, Yue was there with his hand extended, the shadows saw him 

"We finish this later card mistress we are going to get that cards no matter what, bye little wolf" one of the shadows said before leaving 

"Where were you??!!" Kero screamed 

"Nowhere" Yue said not pretending to reveal where he was 

"But..." Kero started to say 

"You are the other guardian" said Sakura before she collapsed on Syaoran's arms 

"Sakura!!" Josh screamed and went to her, he took her from Syaoran's arms "I'm going to take her to my apartment" he said "Kero let's go" he screamed while carrying Sakura 

"But... oh fine!" Kero said and went flying towards Josh and Sakura.

"Syaoran are you ok?" Meiling asked really worried 

"Yeah" he said weakly, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt really weak and he wanted so bad to go to sleep, Eriol and Tomoyo were talking to Yue, Meiling was helping Syaoran to walk "Meiling?" he asked 

"Yeah?" she said trying to help Syaoran

"I know you are hiding something, care to share??" Syaoran said looking straight into Meiling's eyes 

"Oh I'm not..." she started to say but Syaoran interrupted her 

"Don't even try Meiling, I know you, you are hiding something, and it has to do with Suki and the Sakura girl... it doesn't matter I'm going to find out, you know that so don't try to hide it" he said really serious

"Syaoran I..." Meiling started to say but she didn't said anything, she knew that sooner or later she would have to tell Syaoran everything

"Did you saw Sakura's arm?" Syaoran asked her deep in thought

"No, why?" Meiling asked really confused 

"She had red marks and it was bruised" he said remembering her arm and how it looked

"Really???" Meiling asked really surprised 

"Yeah, do you remember the day we met them, she said something about someone being really mad... do you think that maybe that someone is hurting her?" Syaoran asked with worry in his voice

"I don't know Syaoran, I really don't" Meiling said looking down 'Oh Suki you choose a girl with a lot of problems' Meiling thought sadly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In a pacific mansion… 

"What are we going to do now that THEY are here?" asked a voice really angry 

"I already have a plan" said another voice really calmly 

"Care to share?" asked the first one 

"We are going to play differently than last time, this time we are going to get close to the card mistress, since she has a lo of problems is going to be so easy to break her down, and you know that I already started to attack her in her heart and in her mind, so it's going to be really easy, when she gives up, we are going to take the cards, you know that this is going to work since she's already alone, all we have to do is to make them leave her alone, I already have a plan for that, the hard part is going to be that boy" said the voice thinking 

"Little wolf?" the other voice said

"No, the other, the little wolf is going to be a great help to break her down, don't worry before you realize it we are going to have her begging us to take away the cards and her life" said the voice with malice and with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So it's good, bad??? Tell me!!! Well I think I'm getting better at this but I'm not sure so… well I hope I can put the next chapter really soon.

Oh well remember 3 reviews for my next chapter oki??? BYE!!!


End file.
